


Your Weakness

by Lostfadingthoughts



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, inuyashaxnaraku, naraku/inuyasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostfadingthoughts/pseuds/Lostfadingthoughts
Summary: Naraku wants the Shikon Jewel and he's about to have a very important conversation with InuYasha.
Relationships: InuYasha/Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finding my fic! I always love to hear feedback so be sure to leave a comment and some kudos (if you enjoyed it!) before you go! :3

It could have been a night like any other night. The fire was burning brightly, bed rolls had been laid, food had been cooked and eaten and the warmth from the fire pit made for one sleepy evening inside the shack. Outside the stars were waking up, shining brightly in the sky, but the moon was still sleeping, birthing into a new, wondrous thing. Tonight, InuYasha suffered his habitual monthly gatherings of normalcy, or at least normal by anyone else’s terms. 

Tonight, InuYasha was human and far from feeling anything regular. In fact, he felt insanely exhausted. It seemed the weight he carried on his shoulders pushed him downward into the hardened ground even more than normal. He wanted to shake off the feeling of unease but it was rough to not feel tough during nights like these. 

Three sat around the burning fire pit tonight. Kagome has gone home to her life in the future, seemingly unaware that tonight would be a night where InuYasha needed her most. But Sango and Miroku were there to stay by his side at least.

Shippo lay off with Kirara, happily full of food and already dozing for the night. Miroku had decided to stay up for a little while longer so as to allow Sango some much needed rest. 

Their tiresome effort to find Naraku and destroy him seemed never ending so they each took their respite when they could. 

“InuYasha, you should get some rest. I don’t feel any threats nearby, we should be safe for the night.” Miroku smiled, still a bit mystified at how InuYasha looked so different yet still the same. His hair lay in the same fashion, but instead of white it was black. His eyes that shone gold most of the time were now a soft dusty amber. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was his face, and his attitude.

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha shuffled to his side, trying to find a comfortable way to lay down on the ground. “I still say staying so far out in the middle of nowhere puts a target on our backs.” He’d shut his eyes, rolling onto his back and tucking his arms into the sleeves of his suikan.

Miroku relaxed a bit as he sat, staring at the fire in the middle of the room. “If something were to happen while we resided in a village, it could put the villagers at risk. Here at least we’d be able to handle it as we normally do.”

Huffing and trying his best to forget his formidable monthly fate, InuYasha had to agree with Miroku. The monk may be shallow and a bit of a liar when it came to relieving others of small and large trinkets for mere monetary gain, but he was also level headed enough to make good points. InuYasha yawned and rolled onto his other side, his back facing the fire pit and the rest of them. “Yeah yeah.” He muttered, exhaustion suddenly washing over him, enveloping him in the comfort of mortal sleep.

* * *

For a moment, InuYasha forgot where he was, until he sat up and recognized the shack and the fire pit in the middle of the room, of which the fire had been put out. He figured it was the middle of the night, for the sun wasn’t even peaking through the cracks in the walls just yet. It was dark inside. With no moon to light up outside and no window with which to look outside, InuYasha could barely see anyone else inside. 

He assumed everyone was lying where they had settled earlier and by feeling the ground with his hands and feet, InuYasha was able to stand and shuffle his way to the door. It creaked slightly as he opened it, glancing back to make sure he hadn’t woken anyone up from the sound. 

When no one stirred, InuYasha continued on his way outside, shutting the door behind him. He let loose a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. It relaxed his shoulders and brought goosebumps to his skin. It was a chilly night but he was warm enough from the heat his clothing held inside. 

Outside wasn’t all that much brighter than inside the shack. 

The stars were bright enough to place a dull blue hue on his surroundings, but each shadowed corner was blackened into an abyss. InuYasha could make out the hill they sat upon and the few trees plotted around the building behind him. He could even make out the forest that surrounded them and the path that started from underneath his feet to where it lost itself between the trees. 

InuYasha knew he shouldn’t be outside, especially on a night like this, but he couldn’t sleep any longer. All the worries he held onto brought nothing but anxiety when once there had been a readied sureness. 

He wondered when it became about what they all wanted in the end instead of just what he wanted. He’d declared Miroku, Sango, Kagome and even Shippo as friends publicly and he wasn’t shy about the trust he placed in the group. But he’d always been steadfast in his belief that when all this shard business was over, he would become what he always thought he should be.

Even more so in his current form, he felt on a shallow level that being a full demon could wipe all his problems away, that he would be complete if he was fully what should have been his since birth. Somewhere deep down inside however, InuYasha knew he’d rather have a life with Kagome and Miroku, Sango, hell even Shippo. If they chose to stay with him in the end that is.

At some point InuYasha found himself down the hill, slowly walking the path away from the shack. He hadn’t realized while being so deep in thought, but a sudden crack sounded to his right, startling him out of his reverie. 

Instinctively, he reached down to his hip to retrieve Tessaiga but it wasn’t there. Silently cursing, InuYasha realized it was still sitting back inside the shack, having removed it so as to get a more comfortable position to sleep in. 

He thought about running back to grab it, to alert the others of the sound but before he could turn and take a step, he felt something snake around his waist and tug him backward along the path, dragging him in the dirt until the forest and shadows swallowed him up. 

Shock prevented him from yelling but in a moment where he could catch his breath, it was knocked from his lungs as whatever wrapped itself around him slammed InuYasha into a large tree. 

He fell to his knees, the grip around his waist slithering off and away from him. Normally he wouldn’t even be phased by the impact but he was solely human tonight and he felt the pain spreading everywhere. His muscles were shot with shock and as he tried to stand, his legs gave out from under him. 

InuYasha fell to the ground, groaning and trying to catch his breath. A shadow passed over him, quickly coming up from behind to land before him in the grass. Looking up, InuYasha squinted, trying to see who it was that stood before there.    


He couldn’t smell who or what it was and it scared him. He didn’t have to wait for too long, however, for the dark figure before him let loose a familiar chuckle and it suddenly felt as if ice shot through InuYasha’s veins upon his revelation.

“Naraku…” InuYasha grumbled, attempting to stand yet again. “What are yo-” His legs held firm and InuYasha pushed himself up, but before he could gain any sort of solid ground beneath his feet, the shadowy figure was on him, pushing with a force that would have been a mere shove if this night were any other night, if it wasn’t what could possibly be the worst night by far for InuYasha.

He fell back on the ground, a pain striking up into his hip as he landed just a bit too wrong. InuYasha winced but before he could say another word, something gripped his hair and dragged him backward. Frustrated and pained beyond belief, InuYasha shot his hand to his hair, gripped what felt like another’s wrist and squeezed. 

As if appearing from the darkness itself, Naraku seemed to materialize from the hand that gripped InuYasha’s hair. Red eyes burned into dusty amber ones along an invisible thread, an unbreakable bond of good and evil. 

“InuYasha...” Naraku drawled, releasing the other with a sharp shove to the head. InuYasha winced again, feeling as if his brain was busy rattling around in his skull. 

“What do you want?!” InuYasha yelled, unsure if he should move or stay absolutely still. He knew he was severely outmatched by the demon before him but that didn’t mean he had to roll over and take it either. 

Chuckling once more, Naraku moved back a few steps from the half-breed. InuYasha could see that Naraku was not in his usual sneak garb. He wore the clothes of a nobleman, a bit of dirt smudged carelessly in various spots, but wrinkled and smooth in all the right places. “I would just like to talk.”

InuYasha huffed, annoyed and in a slight bit of pain. “Any minute now Miroku and Sango are gonna find their way here and you’re gonna be sorry.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Naraku smirked, watching InuYasha hesitate. “They’re fast asleep and we’re a long ways away from that little shack.” 

“Just kill me then ‘cause I have no desire to talk to you about anything.” He hated this, absolutely hated that tonight of all nights this had to occur. Of course technically it would have to be a night of the new moon however. Naraku wouldn’t dare try this when InuYasha was his normal self. 

Amused but also slightly bored, Naraku walked back to InuYasha and grabbed a handful of clothing, yanking him upwards to stand with him. “Don’t tempt me, InuYasha.” Naraku shoved him backward into the tree InuYasha had smacked into earlier, rushing upon him and creating an awkward lack of distance for the half-breed, sandwiching him between the demon and the tree. “I merely want to give you something.”

InuYasha tried to shove Naraku off but it was no use, like trying to push a boulder that wouldn’t budge for anything. He growled in anger. “Get off me! I don’t need anything from you so shove off!” He squirmed between the two solid objects on either side of him, trying any way to wriggle his way out. Naraku simply watched and waited until InuYasha stopped, defeated by the prospect of escape.

Naraku pressed forward, his face looming over InuYasha’s head in a considerable height difference. “I want to give you control.”

InuYasha looked up, unsure and a bit confused. “Control? What do you mean?” 

Smirking, Naraku leaned even closer, dipping his head low to speak directly in InuYasha’s ear. “You seek control of your demonic nature and I can give you that. I know your weakness, InuYasha.” 

He was so close, so close that InuYasha couldn’t imagine anyone else being that near to him. He could feel Naraku’s breath on his face, could feel the puffs of hot air on his ear. InuYasha desperately wanted to flee, to hear the voices of Miroku and Sango coming to save the day, but instead all he could do was shut his eyes and try to control his own breathing. 

Naraku was just too close for comfort but InuYasha was pressed so hard between the demon and the tree that he couldn’t manage to move much at all. InuYasha grit his teeth and muttered, “Yeah? And what might that be?”

Chuckling, Naraku brought his head up to look back down at InuYasha. His voice was deep, rumbling from inside his chest. InuYasha could practically feel it as it was in his own chest. His face flushed yet he suddenly felt cold all at the same time. His skin felt clammy and a cold bead of sweat ran down his back.

“You like attention.” Naraku began, delighting in making InuYasha nervous. “In fact, you crave it. You’d like to think you’re better off on your own, but you surround yourself with people who give you the attention you desire.” His voice drawled on, slow and in carefully constructed sentences. It frustrated InuYasha. He didn’t want to hear this, who exactly liked being told who they were anyway?

“What will you do when they all leave you behind?” 

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked up at Naraku. “What are you talking about?” He could hear the fear in his voice, a fear stemmed from the knowledge that he knew exactly what the demon said would one day happen. 

Even if he didn’t fulfill his pledge to become a full demon, he would still outlive the others quite considerably due to his half-breed nature. It was something InuYasha didn’t want to think about. 

InuYasha could feel a hand on his chin, Naraku’s hand. He could feel Naraku’s fingers grip it tight, holding it up and in place. He watched as Naraku leaned in, a mere two inches between their faces. “I can give you the attention you want, InuYasha.” 

“What’s happening here? What are you doing?” InuYasha’s voice began to rise either from fear or influence, he wasn’t exactly sure. He brought his hands up to grip Naraku’s arm and tried his best to tug it away but it wouldn’t budge until Naraku let go of his own accord. He trailed the tips of his fingers down from InuYasha’s chin to his neck. 

Before InuYasha had time to react, Naraku’s hand shot up, fingers wrapping themselves around his neck. They gripped too tight at first, causing InuYasha to grunt and gasp for air, his own hands coming up to frantically scratch and pull on Naraku’s in an attempt to free himself. But then the fingers released their grip. They held his neck firmly but InuYasha was able to breathe.

Naraku pulled on InuYasha’s face, a thumb placed carefully on his jaw, gently moving the half-breeds head to the side. InuYasha’s neck was exposed and it sent shivers down his spine. 

He could feel Naraku lean closer and dip his head low. He tried to get a better look but the grip on his head was too much, too solid. He heard Naraku chuckle once again, the deep rumbling in his chest sending heat waves across InuYasha’s body. 

Without a word, Naraku trailed the tip of his tongue up InuYasha’s neck, so light and slow it brought goosebumps in its wake. He found InuYasha’s ear and traced the lobe so delicately that he could feel InuYasha shiver against him. “I can give you what you want, InuYasha.” 

Heat bubbling way down below in InuYasha’s stomach burned and rose ever so slowly. He could feel it spreading throughout his entire body, to the tips of his toes to the edges of his ears. He felt it rising within his throat, pushing its way upward and outward in a deliciously shaky sound InuYasha hadn’t known he’d ever been able to make before. 

“What do you want from me?” InuYasha asked, his voice sounding different to his own ears. He couldn’t stand the pressure he felt of Naraku’s body pressed against him, nor of the tree behind him. The feeling of Naraku’s tongue and lips on his ear sent him reeling into a cloudiness of confusion and what he could only assume was wanting.

It was safe to say that InuYasha had only felt a fraction of this once before, in a life lived long ago, but never to this degree. This was all new to him, anything he felt seemed foreign, feeling himself but not as himself at the same time. He felt embarrassed but excited, nervous but piqued.

He felt Naraku’s hand leave his neck, felt it untie the string that held his suikan closed. He felt that hand move between the folds of fabric, felt those fingers place themselves so gently against his chest, against his skin. 

It was impossible to think that he could feel cold and hot all at the same time, but with every touch he felt against his skin, he felt as if the tips of fire burned him. 

“I only want this right now.” Naraku whispered, sending more shivers down InuYasha’s spine. 

At some point InuYasha had shut his eyes briefly without knowing it. He was too distracted, focusing too much on how everything felt as to why he felt the way he did. 

InuYasha brought his hand up to take hold of Naraku’s wrist, of the hand that gripped his throat. He pulled gently on it, thankful that Naraku allowed him to pull the hand away at all. He turned to the demon, eyes open and alert, aware that Naraku’s other hand was busy snaking its way down and out of the folds of his suikan to tug apart the band that held InuYasha’s pants shut tight. He watched Naraku watch him, solid red eyes burning a hole in his head.

Naraku seemed cool and unpressured by what he was doing, soulless and impassive while undoing InuYasha’s band. There didn’t seem to be any desire, any feverish reasoning behind it. Only InuYasha seemed undone, hot flashes coming in waves, his breathing becoming heavier the closer Naraku’s hand came to reaching inside the folds of his hakama.

“I-” InuYasha’s voice was strained, words catching in his throat as the heat inside rose ever higher, consuming him inch by inch. He saw no emotion on Naraku’s face, no idea if he was experiencing the same thing. InuYasha couldn’t tell if it frustrated him or scared him but before he could think, he reached down to grab Naraku’s hand to stop him. 

He stared and the demon stared back. Words were failing InuYasha. His head was such a jumbled mess of thoughts and questions and what ifs, that he worried he may never speak again. 

It brought another smirk to Naraku’s face, the only emotion he seemed to be able to display. He watched as InuYasha’s brows knitted in confusion, watched as the half-breed’s face flushed around those amber eyes. He could feel fingers tremble against his own arm. “Don’t you want this too?” Naraku asked, his voice low and grumbling. 

InuYasha tried to speak again, wholly unsure if it was or not. He couldn’t bring himself to answer honestly. He was too afraid, so instead he said nothing and released Naraku’s arm. 

It only took the demon a manner of seconds to continue on his path, to press his hand between the folds of clothing, for fingers to grasp around InuYasha’s apparent arousal. It was firm and hot in his hand and shockingly, Naraku found himself wanting more. 

InuYasha gasped, his hips moving of their own accord, thrusting into Naraku’s hand. He couldn’t believe himself, couldn’t believe that his body wanted this so badly. His skin was on fire, the heat devouring his body and soul.

Naraku brought his free hand up to grab a fistful of InuYasha’s hair. Tugging it downward forced InuYasha’s neck to bend towards him, towards his lips and tongue and teeth and Naraku settled there. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of the half-breed’s skin, sweet and salty all at the same time. He heard InuYasha let loose a quiet moan, could feel the sound of it vibrate through his throat and against his lips.

It was impossible to believe that this was happening but InuYasha couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t bring himself to think of anything but of the feeling of Naraku’s hand working him in such a lovely rhythm, nor of the pain of his hair being pulled. It was all starting to be too much and he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take.

“Tell me InuYasha…” Naraku mumbled against InuYasha’s skin, his hand moving ever more so around the other’s erection. “Tell me you want this. Tell me and I will give you everything.”

InuYasha couldn’t seem to be anything more than a mess of sweet sounds and primal movements, but he heard Naraku, felt him speak against the base of his neck, felt his teeth and tongue play in the hollow and eat him up. 

He looked upwards towards the sky and the tips of the tree he was up against. He could see the stars twinkle in a blanket of deep blue and wondered. He wondered what would happen if he said, “Yes...”

The word slipped out of him before he could stop it and for a moment it brought InuYasha back down to earth. He strained to look at Naraku’s face, his hair still firmly yanked downward and his neck still exposed. For a tiny second when Naraku lifted his head, InuYasha saw it. He saw something change on Naraku’s face.

It had been lifeless, void of all emotion except for one. He’d been stoic, unbreakable, but InuYasha saw the look of someone who felt something more, if only for a second. The mask slipped back over Naraku’s face and the hand that had been moving InuYasha in all the right ways pulled away.

InuYasha whimpered, his hips rolling and wanting for the touch of Naraku’s fingers, frustrated that he’d stopped. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. He could have begged even but in an instant he stopped and gasped in surprise. 

That lovely hand had found its way between InuYasha’s legs, fingers walking back from his thighs to behind him, to a place InuYasha hadn’t even thought of as an option. “Ah, wait-” His hands shot up to grip Naraku’s clothing, fingers digging through the fabric and into Naraku’s shoulders. It was no use to stop him however, he could already feel a finger pressing into him and he gasped aloud once more at the sensation.

Naraku couldn’t wait anymore, he had no plan but the here and now was too sweet to abandon. He let go of InuYasha’s hair, watching as some fell forward over InuYasha’s shoulders. He grabbed the fabric of InuYasha’s hakama and yanked it downward and off, exposing the half-breed’s legs to the emptiness of the forest. 

He busied himself, one hand hiking up one of InuYasha’s legs and the other pressing single digits into that sweet spot. In and out and in and out until he found a nice rhythmic pattern where every thrust of his fingers InuYasha’s body would move in kind. He watched InuYasha sigh and moan, his eyes shut tight. 

Before Naraku could stop himself, he felt an urge come over him. One he hadn’t expected from himself. He leaned close, InuYasha unaware and too caught up in the moment to notice that Naraku too was being consumed by desire. He brought his lips close to InuYasha’s and gathered them up in his own. 

He could see InuYasha’s eyes open, could see the shock and confusion, but he felt those lips pressed against his move in tandem with his own. InuYasha’s eyes closed and so did Naraku’s, both caught up in the feeling of their lips, of their bodies. 

He wasn’t sure when but InuYasha’s arms had wound themselves around Naraku’s neck, holding him tight and making sure no distance stood between them. Naraku may have been fully clothed but he pressed his own arousal against InuYasha’s and delighted in hearing the other moan into his mouth. 

In a flash they were moving in tandem, they’re bodies rolling in waves of pleasure, pressed together as if one body. InuYasha felt crushed between Naraku and the tree but he didn’t care. All he could think about was that he wanted Naraku to crush him, to devour him in the middle of the forest.

Slowly and reluctantly, InuYasha pulled his head back, bumping it against the tree. He opened his eyes to a site he’d never thought he'd ever be witness to. Naraku’s face was flush with color, his lips kiss-swollen, his eyes boring passion as deep as a well’s bottom. The only sound escaping InuYasha were harried breaths and tiny grunts as Naraku continued to thrust in and against him.

Where had this started, this strange dream? Who could have thought that anything like this could have taken place, especially between the two of them? It was strange indeed but InuYasha didn’t care, at least not at this moment. No, he was too focused on the heat inside sending shock waves of pleasure to ripple throughout his body.

Before he could say anything, Naraku had pressed upon a certain spot inside and InuYasha let loose a breathy grunt, spending himself between the two, fireworks sparking inside his mind as the vision of Naraku’s face went out of focus. 

He felt Naraku’s fingers leave him, felt the hand holding up his leg let go. He watched Naraku’s body leave him and without the sturdy support, InuYasha fell forward on the ground, his legs weak and shaky. InuYasha seemed to instantly mourn the sudden loss of body heat, of Naraku’s hands and lips and fingers.

Looking up, he watched as Naraku silently took a few more steps back, still apparently hot and bothered. InuYasha wondered why he was leaving but even as his body rode the ebbing waves of bliss he’d just experienced, he knew.

“You,” InuYasha started, his voice strained and grainy from using it in the throws of whatever it was that all that was. “You want to give me control, what does that mean for you?”

Naraku was silent and it frustrated InuYasha. 

“What do you want in return?” InuYasha huffed.

“I want the Shikon Jewel, isn’t it obvious?” Naraku’s voice was just as deep as before but it wasn’t as stable when he started out on this discussion earlier. It was shaky and unrefined, raw from lust. 

“I desire the jewel just as I always have. If you hand it over to me, I will give you what you want. The jewel is no good to me as pure as it is, but if you were to use it to become a full demon, you’d taint it. I want the evil that it will create.” 

It was too many words, too fast and too much for InuYasha to fully grasp. “What are- why don’t you just kill me and take the shards then?” He felt his voice rise once more, anger staining his words. “You don’t need me to taint the jewel, you could do that yourself!” It was as if what just transpired only moments before hadn’t even existed, and yet it still hung in the air between them all the same.

Regaining some composure, Naraku stepped forward, kneeling down to InuYasha’s level. “I am unmatched when it comes to fighting all of you, I can admit that. That woman who resembles the priestess so much is the holder of the jewel and you won’t let me near her for anything.” He raised a hand to grip InuYasha’s chin once more. This time the touch was different however, gentler and soft. “I want you to bring it to me when you’ve completed it.”

InuYasha stared upward at Naraku, his eyes darting from one red eye to the next. “Why would I ever bring you the jewel?” His voice came out softer then he’d liked but he never broke eye contact. 

“I meant what I said, InuYasha. Bring me the jewel and you can have the attention you crave. I can give it to you when they’re long gone and dead. I can give it to you before they even think of leaving you to live their lives.”

Words seemed to fail InuYasha again. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, or what had happened in the first place, but he waited for what Naraku would say next for the demon had opened his mouth to speak again.

“I can make sure you’re never lonely ever again.” 

Dusty amber eyes began to turn golden right before Naraku. Without looking away, he knew that dawn had come. He stood, watching as InuYasha transformed back into his half-breed self, black hair giving way to white, nails growing into claws, ears hiding themselves to reappear atop his head. 

Turning and pausing before he departed, Naraku looked back over his shoulder at the InuYasha he was accustomed to seeing. “Think it over InuYasha. I’ll be in touch.” He smirked, retreating into the shadows before they could lighten in the daylight.

It was moments before InuYasha gathered himself and his clothes. He dressed in silence, a thought weighing heavily on his mind. Naraku was the evil they’d been fighting but he wasn’t exactly lying. Evil has no point in lying when telling the truth is so much better at destroying a feeling, a thought, a life.

InuYasha looked around at the empty forest that surrounded him. The sun was beginning to shine through the trees and create fractions of light upon the ground. He turned to look at the tree he’d been so busy pressed up against for a good portion of the night. It reminded him of the tree he’d been pinned to for all those years.

Years that many lives passed for others. Some came and went, some continued onward. They all forgot about InuYasha and lived on without him and so too would the day come when he would live on without his friends.

InuYasha situated his clothes and sighed, lifting his nose high to the sky. He sniffed out where to go from here and set out for the shack.


End file.
